


A Big Commitment

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

You’d been seeing Spencer for a year. An entire year. You’d made it through without any hiccups. Commitment was a foreign concept for you for many years before him. While in college, you’d been in a long-term relationship with someone; it had ended with him cheating, so up until you met Spencer, you were wary of committed relationships, wanting to avoid getting hurt again. But Spencer had changed everything. He was sweet, generous, funny, kind, unbelievably intelligent and sexy to top it all off - you’d been insanely lucky to find someone like him.

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted as you walked through the door of his apartment. “How was work today?”

You wiped the metaphorical sweat from your brow. It had been a tough day at the restaurant. “It was insanely busy. Just non-stop customers, most of them okay, but some of them really bitchy. And I had to keep my mouth shut even though it hurt me physically not to call these people out for the assholes they are...I just...I have a headache,” you laughed. “How was your day?”

“Thankfully, pretty boring,” he replied. “A bunch of paperwork. Which was welcome after the hell that was last week’s case.”

You walked over to kiss your boyfriend who was bundled up on the couch, huddled in a giant afghan you’d knitted for him. “How long have you been home?”

“I got home about two hours ago,” he yawned. “It’s been so quiet without someone else in the house.” He stopped short, as though he had something to say, but was wondering if he should bring it up, but he picked up his train of thought a second later. “I was thinking that maybe we could adopt a cat or a dog or something. That way when one of us was home alone we’d have someone to keep us company.”

He was a profiler. Could he see the panic on your face? Because it was definitely there. You had only recently moved in together, maybe three months ago, and that had taken some convincing on your part. He had to make sure you knew that he was in this relationship for the long haul and that he wasn’t going to run the second things got hard. He was very aware of your history, so he normally took things slow, but maybe the recent moving in together had given him the impetus to move things along at a quicker pace.

But a cat? That’s a living thing...that needs food and water and care. Could you do that? Could you do that together? If it belonged to the both of you it was practically like a child. What would happen if you broke up? You’d both get attached to the cat and then you’d be fighting over it. You were thinking too much, you really should say something to him. But he got to you first.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said, pointing at you with a fake stern look in his eyes.

You sighed. He thought he knew you so well. “ No you don’t. You think you know me so well.”

“Yes, I do,” he responded. “You’re thinking that adopting an animal together is a really big commitment. And what happens if this and what happens if that?” He said looking you dead in the eyes.

“Okay,” you sighed, “you do know me well.”

“Yea, I do. And I love you,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “I know it’s a commitment, but I am committed to you - to us. I’m not leaving and I want you to know that.”

“I know, babe,” you sighed, “I just have such a hard time trusting people. The steps we’ve already taken are huge for me.”

“I know they are, and I’m so happy you’ve let me in,” he replied, smoothing the hair back from your face. “And I know a pet is a big deal, which is why I suggested a cat - much lower maintenance than a puppy.”

He had a point there. Cats tended to just walk around and eat by themselves, not caring who was around or why. “Can I think about it?” you asked shakily. “It’s still a very big commitment.”

“Of course,” he responded, immediately looking away. You weren’t a profiler, but you were pretty sure he was angry or scared about the state of your relationship. “I love you, you know.” 

“I love you too, honey,” you replied. You really did - so much - more than any other man you’d ever known. You just hoped that if you didn’t want to adopt a pet together, he wouldn’t take that as a sign that you didn’t want to be with him.

\-----------------------

Over the course of the past week and a half, you’d been going back and forth regarding whether or not to adopt a cat. You did want a life with Spencer. Eventually, you wanted to get married, raise a family, grow old together. It was just that imagined all of that happening on a longer timeline. Your ex really had fucked you up; if you ever saw him again, you’d kick him in the balls. 

In your mind, the pros were 1) cute cat, 2) something would be there if Spencer wasn’t home, which would be nice because the apartment was way to quiet without him, and 3) Spencer would probably take it as a sign that you were in this for the long haul.

However, the cons were 1) What if cute cat got sick? 2) What would happen to it if the two of you broke up? and 3) IT WAS SUCH A HUGE COMMITMENT.  
Every time you thought about the positives, the negatives would creep into your mind and vice versa. But since he’d asked you, Spencer was acting weird - more distant; he was sliding in small remarks that indicated he was freaking out about the state of your relationship. Your hesitancy to adopt a pet after a year together was equal in his mind to you saying you weren’t in this for the long haul, but you were.

Later that day, you made yourself sit down and really examine the pros and cons lists. The pros were all great, obviously, but the cons, when you looked at them more closely, were mainly comprised of what ifs. Did you really want to live your life by what ifs? Should you? Did you have to in order to be happy and avoid getting hurt?

The more you thought about it, the more you realized...no. No, you didn’t want to live your life that way. Spencer was dedicated to you and you to him. If something bad was going to happen, it would happen, whether or not you dwelled on the what ifs, so why bother?

Soon, you would be getting off of work. Maybe you’d make a pit-stop and surprise Spencer when he got home. He’d be late tonight.  
\-----------------------

After work was done, you’d made your way to the pound. There were all types of cats for adoption. However, when you walked into the room, one in particular - a black and white male cat about one-year-old pawed at his cage to get near you. You asked to take him out and for about 30 minutes you played with him, until he fell asleep in your arms.

Spencer would love him.

“Does he have a name?” you asked the woman at the pound.

“Nope,” she replied, “If you want to adopt him, you can give him a name.”

He was softly purring in your arms. He looked like a Milo to you. “I think I want to take this one. I wanna surprise my boyfriend.”

An hour later, paperwork had been completed and you walked out of the pound, ready to take Milo home and surprise Spencer.

\-----------------------

“Hey, babe,” you smiled as he walked in the door. “How was work today?” 

“So tiring,” he said, “I think I’m going to go straight to bed.” He started to walk away, when he was tired it was harder for him to hide his emotions, and he was obviously salty about your perceived lack of commitment.

As he walked down the hallway, you got up, Milo chilling out in your arms. “Can I get a kiss goodnight?” you called after him.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” he said as he turned around. When he looked down at your arms, his mouth dropped open and he smiled. “Who’s this?”

“This is Milo,” you said, holding out the black and white furbaby for Spencer to hold.

He smiled, petting Milo’s soft fur as he looked up at you. “What made you do this?”

You shrugged. “I guess I just figured that the pros outweighed the cons. All of my cons were comprised of what ifs and I don’t want to live my life by them. I love you. And I’m in this forever.”

“Me too,” he said, smiling into your mouth as he leaned in to kiss you. As your lips touched, you both felt a soft paw in between your chins. He looked down at Milo in disbelief. “Are you trying to keep us apart now?”


End file.
